<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wise men say only fools rush in by onegoodhonestkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557746">wise men say only fools rush in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoodhonestkiss/pseuds/onegoodhonestkiss'>onegoodhonestkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Juno Steel, Background Benzaiten Steel, Ballroom Dancing, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, adhd cecil kanagawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoodhonestkiss/pseuds/onegoodhonestkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" shall I stay?<br/>would it be a sin?<br/>if i can't help<br/>falling in love with you? "</p><p>or, the world deserves more soft ceciljuno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecil Kanagawa/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wise men say only fools rush in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsbian/gifts">spiralsbian</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it doesn't happen all at once, falling in love with cecil kanagawa. it happens slowly, a little at a time. </p><p>it starts with their first date, juno's head on cecil's chest. they're dancing, juno's ballgown a splash of early-morning sky thrown into the air as he's swung around as if he's weightless. juno wasn't expecting this to be so <em>nice-</em> he agreed to this half-thinking he was going to have to fight off an attempt on his life in pursuit of making him a star- but it's been <em>lovely,</em> juno fitting perfectly in cecil's arms like he was made to be there. </p><p>cecil made the set entirely for this date, promising to keep the cameramen away from it when juno made it <em>very</em> clear he wouldn't be going anywhere near the kanagawa's if it was being broadcast. a lady can want to fly under the radar, okay? point is, the set's <em>ethereal,</em> a dim light cast over a starry blue ballroom. cecil's ethereal, too- he's dressed to match both the ballgown and the set, and when he dips juno he's haloed in pale light casting glow over his features. it's... a lot to take in, cecil's human arm around juno's waist, and the cybernetic one holding tight onto juno's hand. </p><p>juno's never seen cecil like this, genuine and raw and. so incredibly beautiful looking at him is like looking directly into the sun. juno's always thought cecil was handsome, of course he has, who wouldn't- but he's never had cecil be so <em>real. </em>maybe juno's a little stupid, but all the flirting and all the declarations of love- juno'd always thought they were just attempts to get him on his show? some sort of revenge plot for losing him his arm, maybe. he thinks differently now, obviously. </p><p>this date has been so different to everything that's ever occurred between them- juno fighting off his advances believing them to be thinly veiled threats or plots against him, and cecil desperately trying to explain that "no, junebug, i'm not <em>threatening</em> you, i'm asking you on a date!". maybe juno's not the <em>smartest </em>of detectives when it comes to his own personal life. maybe. but, point is, this date has been lovely. </p><p>they're so close juno can hear cecil's heartbeat, and his own falls in sync, beating fast just for cecil. how long ago could he have had this were he a little less paranoid and a little more optimistic? there's regret in juno's dizzy thoughts, but more than that is a steely determination to make the most out of knowing the truth now- make it up to cecil for all the years gone by. if he'd known, maybe he wouldn't have stayed with d- no. no point in making himself sad with what-ifs of a past that'll never change. he's <em>happy, </em>now, warm and glowing under the stagelights. even if he fucked up, then- he's not going to fuck up this time. he won't let himself. </p><p>it's safe, here, in cecil's arms, out of breath from dancing for so long. juno can relax, melting into him. it's a dance that he can follow mindlessly, cecil leading him along to the tune of some sappy love song he's humming along to as he dips and spins him. juno finds himself joining in in less than a murmur, navy-shadowed eyes fluttering closed as he does so. </p><p>juno's got a reputation for falling in with the worst of guys, making all the wrong choices. his brother used to berate him for it- so did mick, so did sasha, before she declared him a lost cause and gave up on him. juno's type is the guy with an angry demeanor, the guy who you feel like you need to fix, the guy who snaps at you and brings you down in favour of bringing himself up. to be completely honest? it's not always accidental that juno ends up in a relationship that takes more from him than it gives. more like... a unique method of self harm. </p><p>this is different. this is... something else entirely. something safe and warm and unexpected, something juno didn't pick out of a list of what'd hurt him the most. something juno wouldn't be ashamed to bring home to benzaiten. </p><p>juno'd like to bring cecil home to benten, were he still alive. he can see his face in his mind's eye, open and bright and proud. he can see him shaking cecil's hand, telling him to look after his sibling or else with a lopsided smirk on his face. cecil'd like benten, juno thinks.</p><p>benten-approved. juno likes the sound of a relationship like that. </p><p>cecil dips him again, and he looks up at him under his eyelashes, half a smile making its way onto his face. juno's not a big smiler, but the way cecil beams at him makes him want to. makes him want to do more than smile at him, actually. makes him want to cup cecil's face with his hands and kiss him softly, make his moviestar facade slip in his surprise and have him genuinely grin into his mouth. </p><p>so he does, and it's exactly how he imagined. cecil gasps quietly, before melting into his arms once his shock wears off. it's <em>wonderful</em>, sweet and romantic and timed completely perfectly. juno almost groans when he pulls away, but the look on cecil's face is worth it. </p><p>cecil looks <em>starstruck, </em>pupils blown wide and lipstick-stained mouth half-open still. his cheeks are flushed crimson, and juno's half-tempted to press his hand to one of them to see if they're as hot as they look. hes haloed in the stagelights, glowing outline shining an ethereal gauze over him. he's beautiful. more than beautiful, he's <em>lovely. </em>kind and safe and <em>radiant. </em></p><p>juno thinks to himself, in the quiet of them both trying to catch their breath, that maybe. falling in love with cecil kanagawa wouldn't be so bad, after all? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday to my cecil, my loverboy, the love of my life<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>